Danny FentonJackson?
by BriannaHug
Summary: Summary inside. Please review.
1. Summary

** Author note:I'm just testing to see what you all think of this. If you want me to continue please review. This is a Danny Phantom/Percy Jackson crossover, by the way.**

Danny Fenton thought life was tough being half-ghost and trying to keep his secret, well, a secret, but that was before the...accident. There was a car crash that left his life upside down. Now, he has deal his new brother, new school, new friends, and new secrets. Will he be able to keep it all a secret before cracking? Is everyone what they seem?


	2. Chapter 1

"Now tell me again what happened, Mr. Fenton?" Dawson asked.

"I told you several times. My parents were yelling at how I was doing poorly in school and home. They suspected something was wrong, but I was fine. They got us hit by a semi-truck. I was the only one who survived," I slightly lied.

"Okay. How did you survive? Why was Jasmine with you?"

"I told you!" I snapped. "I was lucky. Jaz had an award ceromony after the chat with my principle."

"Is there anyone you could possibly stay with?" he narrowed his eyes searching my body for any sign of lies.

_I couldn't stay with Vlad. There isn't any family or friends that would take me in,_ I thought. I stared at the wall looking for some ideas, like it would jump out and scream named or show faces, but I knew it wouldn't happen. _I'm going to be left an orphan my whole life. There wouldn't be a person that would want me, a troublesome half-ghost child. What about Sam and Tucker? They would be lost without me...That's it! I would live with my mom's old childhood friend Sally Jackson._

"Sally Jackson," I faintly said.

**Author's note:This is my first story. I feel a bit lazy at the moment, so if it's crappy that's why. If you would like a more detailed chapter just PM me or review. I hope you all enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 2

I turned into Phantom when Dawson left me to go get my cloths and belongings for the flight. On my way home I decided to pick up Sam and Tucker. I had to spend as much time with them before I left for the Jacksons. I had already lost my family. The thought of them being all gone killed me inside, but I had to move on. This was what they would want me to do.

"Where are you going?" Tucker asked as we entered my room. There I transformed back to Fenton.

"On our way to Jaz's ceremony the car crashed killing everyone except me because I went intangible. I have to live with my mom's friend, Sally Jackson in New York," I explaned.

"How are you feeling about all this?" Sam asked me.

"I really miss them, but I have to move on this is what they would have wanted," I said. I stuffed my cloths and bathroon suplise in a large luggage bag.

"Yes, they would. We will miss you a lot," both of them said.

"I will visit you whenever I can. It's not like I can't fly. I'll text you guys when I get there. Anyway, I am almost done, so you guys need to go," I said packing the rest of my stuff including my favorite ghost fighting weapons.

I ran down stairs where Dawson was waiting for me. He didn't look too happy. I knew that this was going to be a long, long flight.

**_Author note: I know this is short, I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer. Please enjoy it, and review. Thank you all! I love you all! _**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV  
"Percy! We have to get to the airport. Maddie and her family got in an accident. They all died, except her son who happens to be your age," My mother said.

"Who is Maddie?" I asked her at the table. She never mentioned anyone with the name Maddie, in fact she never really mentioned anyone. It made me curious why she didn't. I mean, she has my step dad, Pual.

"A childhood friend. We have been assigned gardians of him," she announced. "Now hurry!"

"Why do I have to go? The house is a mess," I told her. There was crumbs, wrappers, and dirty cloths all over my floor. Last week a monster got into the house, which caused my room to be torn apart by Riptide.

"Fine, but I'll have to send Pual to get Danny."

After he left, I went to my room to find everything scattered and ruined. This was the result of a monster sneaking into my room. They have been becoming more frequent since I came home last summer. I knew that this was going to take a while, if ever...

Danny POV

I walked out of the plane feeling like I was going to through up. The whole time I was nervous with the fear of something going wrong, or a ghost attacking, then I couldn't change form. The visions of disaster ran through my head. I was about ready to fly the rest of the way there when we landed in New York. There was another thought that came to me...images of my family's death. I knew I couldn't give into the tears that were begging to break through my eyes.

When I got off my phone vibrated. It must have been Sam and Tucker calling. Instantly, I pulled it out to find I was right.

"Hey, I just got off the plane," I told them.

"We are having trouble reaching Val. Do you think you could give her a call?" Sam asked.

"Dude, are you going to be okay?" Tucker asked.

"Yes to both of you. Now, I must go. Sally should be here somewhere," I muttered the last part to myself. They both agreed to this.

As I looked around, I couldn't see someone that looked similar to the pictures of Sally my mother showed me a few months ago when her and my dad were going through old photos of their high school/college days. But I did see something that looked a bit weird. This man stood there with a sign that said Danny Fenton. I knew this had to be her husband or someone. Just curious, I walked up to him about ready to tell him I'm Danny.

"Have you seen a Danny Fenton?" he asked before I could open my mouth.

"Actually, that's me. Who are you?"

"I'm Pual, Sally's husband," he said. "We better hurry before the rush comes."

"Yeah."

I followed him to his car, being a bit suprised at the sight. He didn't look like the rich type, in fact, he seemed like a nice outgoing guy. The first half of the ride we sat in silence. I just looked outside thinking of how much I will have to get used to. Most of all, I wondered if any ghost would suddenly attack because I'm here. Skulker would, but I wasn't sure of the other ghosts.

"I got to call a friend and let her know of the situation," I told him.

"Go ahead, but there will be a few rules that I need disguss with you before we get there."

As I dialed the numbers, I saw Pual getting a little nervous.

"Hey, Danny. What's up?" I heard Val's sweet voice. It made me more scared about the talk I needed to have.

"Um, I don't know if you heard about the accident," I waited for her to say, 'mmhmm' before continueing. "I had to move to New York. I also hope we can have a chat sometime tonight."

"Uh, sure. Well, I'll talk to you then," she hung up the phone after that.

"First of all, no phone calls near Percy. I'm sure Sally will fill you in on the rest," he told me as we pulled into the appartment complex.

**Author note: I tried to make this longer than the other chapters to make up for the shortness. I hope you enjoy. Also, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Danny POV

I walked into their house. It was fairly small, which suprised me. Paul had to make enough money to live somewhere bigger, or at least better looking. All the funature were torn, as if someone took a big knige to it. This scared me. _Maybe I should have lived with Vlad. He would understand after all, _I thought.

"Hello, Danny. My name is Sally," a brunette held her hand out to mine. She didn't look like the same Sally in my mom's pictures. Her eyes showed imense sadness, while her smile told me otherwise. Sally's face and hair made her look at least 35. "Percy! Danny is here," she called to the back rooms.

"Kind of busy here," Percy hollord back. His voice sounded like mine did when I was in a fight. This got me wondering what he was busy with. Slowly, I moved forward to go see where he was.

"Danny, he will be okay. Plus, I have to talk to you outside _alone_," Sally's voice made my heart melt.

"Okay," I followed her outside.

"Anyway, Percy is...um..._special._ He is not allowed to be around cell phones or computers. So, if you need to make a call, please go down the road. He might be a bit grumpy, but that's normal. Lately, things have been wild for him," she said.

"What do you mean by 'special'?" I asked her.

"That is for him to tell, but please just give him some breathing space. You will be sleeping in his room. Paul went to go get an air matress until payday," she said. Her hands nervously fiddled with the end of the white laced shirt.

"Thanks, Ms. Jackson. I have to go unpack," the edge of my mouth lifted into a slight smile.

The hall felt longer than it actually was. It could have been the heaviness of my bags, or just my anxiety of what could be going on back there. Grunts, moans, and some odd sounds of pain could be heard. It grew louder as I walked closer, not only because I was getting closer, but because it was actually getting louder. I knew there was a fight, but my curious side wanted to know what it was, while the other side was scared what kind of monster, or person could be in there.

"This time, I hope you learned your lesson," Percy said as I reach the silver handle on his beat up. When I swung it open to reviel his damaged, and extremely dusty room my mouth dropped as wide as possible.

"Are you okay?" I asked the boy that I figured must have been Percy. His complexion looked a lot similar to mine with the exception of his blood shot green eyes that obviously showed lack of sleep, maybe even more than I.

"Uh, it's just a scratch," he looked at the large cut on his belly. "Make yourself comfertable while I go use the bathroom."

"Okay," the uncertainty in my voice was as plain as the white walls, but he didn't stop. Although, I knew this behavior more than anything. He wanted me to not worry while he could be dying, but he knew what needed to be done. Sortly, I found myself in the kitchen waiting for Paul. Sally wasn't worried by what I told her about Percy. It was felt like it was more than a daily event.

**Author note: I appologize for the wait. It has been a rough time lately. Sadly, I have been too busy to write, but I promise I will try harder to write more often. I am also truely sorry that it was incomplete when I first published it. I didn't realize that it didn't save when I finished, so I just published it not aware that it didn't save. Please leave a commet on how I did. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: Thank you all for reviews. It has been a rough week, but you helped me get through. In fact, I did not expect this many people to read it, but I am very grateful you guys took the time to read it. I am truly sorry for not uploading more. It would be very wonderful for you to tell me what you guys like about it, while giving me tips on how I can improve. **

**Love you all, BriannaHug 3**

It has been nearly two hours since I talked to Percy. I talked it with Sally, but she told me to wait a little longer. I was worried about Percy, but mostly how Sally acted so casual about all this. Paul had set up the air mattress, and even bought a plastic dresser to put on the side. I tried to help him, but every time my thoughts would trail off to the accident. This caused me to fall through everything. Eventually, he told me it wasn't a big deal. He was even pleased to help me, although, I could see something in his eyes.

"If you need anything at all please come to Sally or I," he smiled before he left.

"Thank you," I gave him a genuine smile.

I unpacked my stuff, making sure to hide my ghost hunting equipment in the socks, or really anything. It all stopped when I found my pictures of everyone I love. They were really all gone. '_It's all my fault. If I could have saved them in time,_' I thought. Jaz would have told me it wasn't my fault, then say something nerdy that I couldn't understand. This brought a slight smile to my face. Then, I heard some weird sounds coming from the bathroom. As I walked over there, I found that it was Percy making most of the sounds with a sweet(yet commanding) sound.

"Percy?" I started to twist the handle, but it was locked, of course.

"I have to go. Please be careful next time. Don't forget, okay?" the voice said. This triggered a thought in my mind that made me feel stupid. I could obviously turn intangible, as I did. What I saw next was one of the biggest shocks.

A swirl of greens, yellows, blues, and purples was slowly disappearing in the bath tub. Percy was holding his belly while it still bled, but it was obvious that it magically healed to half the size of the the original gash. I turned tangible as he was still looking at the bath tub. It took him a while to look back at me where he screamed at the sight of us being less than a foot apart. "What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I was worried about you. I know a bit about getting hurt myself. Can I look at it?" I replied.

"Sure. Can you get some bandades, neosporin, and anything else that is to be needed?"

As soon as he said that, I ran to our room where I took a few supplies. I packed a lot, which would normally last someone a lifetime, or a week in my case. When I came back he was sitting on the shut toilet eating a wierd browny looking snack. He took off his shirt to show it was barely bleeding. In the front of my mind was trying to figure this guys out, what he is hiding, and why he gets hurt so often.

"I'm fine, Danny," he gave me a small grin that said he did something bad.

"How?" I yelled.

"I can't tell you...," he wispered. I looked at his sea green eyes full of the same thing I feel everyday, everyone wanting to know how I get hurt, why I am rarely around, or any sort of trouble I have gotten in trouble due to ghost. I took the supplied back where they were, then we both went to the dinning room to get him some food while we digusse plans for my stay, school, and some other things that I didn't really understand.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am truly sorry for not updating. Danny Fenton-Jackson? is currently up for adoption. If you are interested please send me a message. If no one adopts it, I may have to either delete it, or you will have to wait about half a year or so. **


	8. adoption

**I am truly sorry for not updating. Danny Fenton-Jackson? is currently up for adoption. If you are interested please send me a message. If no one adopts it, I may have to either delete it, or you will have to wait about half a year or so. **


End file.
